


clandestine

by schweet_heart



Series: Merlin Fic [143]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Established Relationship, Forehead Touching, Foreplay, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Arthur Pendragon, Oblivious Merlin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: “Tell me a secret,” Arthur says.





	clandestine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snufflesfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufflesfoot/gifts).



> Written for [profcolsymorgan](http://profcolsymorgan.tumblr.com/) inspired by [this tumblr ask meme](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/schweetheart/177932750737). Go ahead and send me a number!

 

“Tell me a secret,” Arthur says.

 

It’s late; far later than either of them ought to be awake. Arthur is a warm presence at his side, his face buried in Merlin’s neck the way he sleeps when he thinks that no one else can see, or lately when he just doesn’t care anymore. His fingertips are resting on Merlin’s hip, scorching through the thin tunic. They’re barely touching him at all and yet, they have a force which belies their gentleness, a heavy weight that keeps him pinned to the spot where he lies.

 

“Merlin?” Arthur’s breath, prickling between his shoulder-blades. “I’m serious. Tell me something I don’t know.”

 

Merlin has a lot of secrets. Sometimes it feels like he’s been collecting them his whole life, the way other people collect mementos of the places they’ve been, stacking them away one by one to bring out for special occasions. Here is the power he was born with. There the identity of his absent father. More recently, pressed tight to the roof of his mouth, there’s the way he feels about Arthur, the secret that could ruin it all if it slipped out.

 

“Don’t have any secrets,” he says, mumbling a little in hopes that Arthur will believe him half asleep. Arthur’s thumb strokes along his ribcage, sliding tantalisingly beneath his shirt, and Merlin squirms. “I’m an open book.”

 

Arthur snorts. “A book of ciphers,” he says. His lips brush deliberately along Merlin’s nape, mouthing hot and wet at the nubs of his spine, and Merlin shudders, helpless as always against the lure of Arthur’s mouth.

 

“What do you want to know?”

 

“I want to know everything.” Arthur’s hand slides lower, settling flat against Merlin’s belly. He can feel it rising and falling with each breath; wonders if Arthur can sense the fluttering nerves within. “Where you go when Gaius pretends you’re in the tavern. What you’ve been doing when you come back covered in blood.” His voice turns quiet. “Why you haven’t smiled at me in three days, no matter what I’ve said.”

 

Merlin’s muscles are aching, the tension holding him still as he fights for breath. It’s cruel, really, for Arthur to trap him here like this, caught between the campfire and the sleeping knights who guard their backs. It’s probably the reason he’s done it—to make it impossible for Merlin to escape. But that would mean he already knows.

 

“Tell me.”

 

“There’s nothing to tell.” Merlin’s voice cracks, unable to sustain the lie even as he tells it. “I’m clumsy. I go wherever Gaius says I’ve gone. I haven’t smiled in days because I’m hot and tired, and your jokes are never funny.”

 

“Merlin.” Without warning, Arthur’s hand dips down inside his breeches, and Merlin whimpers, hips jerking as he presses up into Arthur’s grip. “No more lies. Tell me.”

 

“I can’t,” Merlin gasps, his head tipping back. “I can’t make you choose.”

 

Arthur’s fingers go still, and Merlin shakes, waiting for the other shoe to drop; for comprehension to dawn and Arthur to push him away. Instead, Arthur says hoarsely, “ _That’s_ what’s you’ve been worrying about,” and he takes renewed hold of Merlin’s cock, stripping him ruthlessly. Merlin cries out, his body stiffening as he comes in an unexpected rush, and then Arthur rolls him roughly onto his back, covering Merlin’s mouth with his own as he trembles through the aftershocks.

 

“Tell me a secret,” he whispers, when Merlin’s ragged breaths have eased and he is no longer shivering. His body is a solid bulk against Merlin’s own, protecting him, his gaze preternaturally blue and clear and so very, very close. “Please.”

 

Merlin cups Arthur’s face between his palms, pressing their foreheads together, and closes his eyes. “I have magic,” he whispers back, and lets the chips fall where they may.


End file.
